A Trainer and his Hypno
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: A young trainer's Hypno has feelings for him, but he decided to make his trainer his own, anyway and he means anyways. Rated M for Rape and Lemons... lots of lemons...


**A.N: Ok it is time for another lemon story LOL this time it has everyone's favorite creepy Pokemon who puts people to sleep, if you guessed it right… it's Hypno XD , Note: Minato sorta looks like **Ginji Ohiroshiki from Horizon on the middle of Nowhere.** so there is an image of him for you XD**

**Warning Though: This story contains elements of rape and Sex… as my friend would say… beware the Smexy Pronz! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon the series belongs to Nintendo and Game freak. ~

For as long as Hypno could remember he loved his trainer Minato, he would watch him with eyes of lust when he called out his other Pokemon to battle.

But Hypno also hated the other Pokemon that Minato had with him; he especially hated Minato's Gardevoir, Hypno thought that the two of them made out but he could not be sure.

When Hypno met Minato, he was only a Drowzee that was on the outskirts of New Bark Town back in Johto, after a quick Pokemon battle Minato caught his most used Pokemon… and soon his worst nightmare.

Anyways when Minato was using Drowzee he evolved into the Hypno he now knows, but after spending two years with Minato, Hypno made sure that he was well fed and took care of him, showing off to Gardervoir for his own enjoyment.

But he sometimes overfed poor Minato and so he had a large stomach, even before that Minato was always large, he would ask his Pokemon if he was too fat, but Hypno always said that he was looking great. "Minato don't worry… any girl trainers would love to have a big strong guy like you!" Hypno replied while smiling at his trainer.

Minato also grinned back at Hypno, he could always make himself feel better about himself, "Thanks dude… I hope so…" Minato replied as he slapped his belly and sighed, they were walking through a patch of tall grass, but was even strange that there was no wild Pokemon anywhere.

That was because Hypno was waving his pendulum and was making every wild Pokemon go to sleep so no one would get in his way to his plans; however in the state that Minato was in he was running out of breath walking up the hill, "W-wait… I-I'm… too tired…" Minato said as he fell down on his large bottom and sighed.

Hypno looked at his Trainer and stood beside him, but Minato grabbed another Pokeball and called out his Gardevoir, "C-come on out…" he breathed out while pressing the button and shot out was his Gardevoir.

To Hypno's dislike when she appeared the Gardevoir rushed to his side, "M-master… are you ok?" She asked in a shocked voice when she looked as the overweight trainer slumped on the wall, he simply nodded and gave her the orders.

"C-could you tell how far Rustboro city is…" Minato replied as he smiled at his Gardevoir, but Hypno cut in before she could use her trace ability.

"How about we just camp here tonight… ya know… wait till the morning!" Hypno replied while Gardevoir glared at him, "If any wild Pokemon come out I will make sure to protect you Minato!" Hypno added while giving a snide look to Gardevoir.

Minato simply nodded and grinned at his two Pokemon, "Yeah… you're right Hypno, let's stay the night here" he said while reaching in his bag to grab the portable tent that he got from Professor Birch.

Hypno smiled darkly as he watched his master putting up the tent with Gardevoir's help, he watched as Minato's large stomach and drooled a bit, hoping that one day he would lick around his belly button, _"Minato… you're gonna be mine… tonight!"_ Hypno thought as he started to get hard a bit, thinking about what he could do to Minato.

**~About two hours later~**

After having dinner the group situated into the tent and were telling some ghost stories, but none of them really scared them, After a while Minato started to grow tired, "Man… we better get some sleep guys… we wanna be up early see ya later dudes!" Minato said as he grabbed his Pokemon's pokeballs and called them all back in.

But Hypno pretended to get scared of the not so scary ghost stories, when Minato grabbed Hypno's Pokeball he started to shiver, "M-Minato… I was wondering… could I stay with you, those stories were… freaky…" the sly Hypno said while getting close to the larger boy.

Minato grinned and nodded at his Pokemon, "Sure if you want…" Minato replied and lay on his back and sighed, "Weird… I can't get to sleep…" he sighed as Hypno looked at him, that's when Hypno got his new idea.

"Hey Minato… you want me to use Hypnosis to get you too sleep…?" Hypno said as he raised his Pendulum, Minato looked and nodded.

"Just use it… thanks Hypno… you're a great friend" Minato said as he grinned at his Pokemon, but Minato would regret those words, so Hypno started to swing his Pendulum back and forth.

He started to talk quietly while was swinging the object back and forth, "Go to sleep… my dear sweet Minato…" Hypno said as he noticed that the boy's eyes finally shut, now Hypno was ready to hove the boy to himself, "Sweetie… now we will be together…" he added while grabbing Minato's bag and finding some escape ropes to tie him up.

**~About three hours pass~**

Minato started to open his eyes when he noticed that he was not sleeping in the sleeping bag, not even in the tent in the forest but a cave, "Where… what the hell!" Minato yelled as he tried to move his arms but is was no good there were tied to his side.

But in the shadows he noticed that something was nearing him, "So you're awake my darling Minato…?" the voice said as it walked closer to him, the larger boy's eyes widened and he saw Hypno looking at him with pure lust in his eyes.

"A-ah… H-hypno… come help me…!" Minato said as he was starting to freak out, but the Pokemon shook his head and grinned darkly as the boy started to shake a bit, "Get away you psycho bastard!" Minato cried out as he tried to get away from Hypno.

But Hypno quickly advanced on the boy and licked his lips as he was sliding down Minato's stomach while pinching his nipples, and reached his shorts, he started to rub the groin area and Minato blushed deeply "S-stop it!" the boy shouted as he tried to kick the Pokemon but Hypno with his free hand slapped Minato across the face and glared at him.

"I've been your damn pokemon for three fucking years! It's about time I get a reward… right!" Hypno shouted back, that shut Minato up pretty fast he quietly growled at the Pokemon and looked away scowling, but he felt a shock when he looked back and that Hypno was putting his cock in its mouth.

Minato tried not to moan because it would give Hypno sick pleasure, but the Pokemon kept going down on Minato's dick taking all 7 inches of it, he licked up the shaft and licked Minato's head, "Minato…you are good for your size…" Hypno smirked while he sucked on the boy's head.

The boy blushed even more when his Pokemon kept sucking him, "Hypno… I-I'm… Gonna…c-cum!" Minato moaned out while he glanced at Hypno, so the Pokemon stopped and got up and smirked, at his master.

"So… you cum fast huh… I don't want that to happen now…" The psycho Hypno said as he flipped the large boy over and pulled his shorts off and took his boxers and slid them to his knees, exposing his hole "Hm… nice…" the Hypno added while he rubbed his now erect cock over the boy's anus.

"N-no… not that anything but that!" the boy shouted while Hypno was mounting him, but everything he did was no good.

"Don't worry… it won't hurt if you don't move much…" The Pokemon replied as he started to push its cock in the boy's poor hole, Minato gasped in pain and tried to squirm away but Hypno had a firm grip on his hips.

"P-please…" Minato moaned out while Hypno pressed in more, "A-ah… no…please…" Minato moaned out again when his Pokemon pulled out a bit, but Hypno slammed into his ass.

"H-heh… you like this… I know you… do!" Hypno gasped out while he kept hammering his dick into the boy's poor ass, then he put all of his cock in Minato's anus, after a few more thrusts the Pokemon even started feel like he was starting to cum.

But he wanted to keep them this moment for as long as he wanted, but Hypno was at his climax, so he gabbed Minato's cock and started to stroke it, "I… want to cum at the same time as you…" he moaned out while the boy kept gasping.

"N-no… don't c-cum… inside…. Please!" Minato cried out when he felt the final thrust inside his young hole.

Hypno made the final thrust as he filled Minato's anus with his seed, the boy felt the cum inside to he cried out, the pain was unbelievable, but even though Minato told himself he was not going to cum himself he ended up doing so anyways, his own seed shot on the ground below.

Minato collapsed after Hypno pulled out of his hole, the Pokemon had a dark grin on its face, but the boy quickly pulled up his boxers and sat against the wall, he started to cry a bit, his most trusted Pokemon betrayed him? Why would he do that?

Hypno went over to the boy and planted a kiss on his lips, "I had fun darling… let's play again later…" the pokemon said as he raised the pendulum again and started to sway it making the boy fall asleep.

"I… will fucking kill you…" Minato said as he glared before falling asleep.

**A.N: Ok here it is… there is only gonna be two chapters this time lol, will Minato get away from his crazy Pokemon or will he be Hypno's sex slave? XD Maya-chan thanks for the help dude… you should make and account and post your lemon stories… **

**Please Review!~**


End file.
